<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>論編織者的自我修養 by peanutpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661484">論編織者的自我修養</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato'>peanutpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 部分男役性轉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※MakaMaa，BL，爽文，Bug滿天飛，玩壞所有人的OOC。<br/>※文末有附名詞解釋，至於某些沒解釋的名詞請自行查資料，未滿十八歲者請不要去自行查資料。<br/>※Graphic Depiction of Violence，Non-graphic Depiction of BDSM，內容不代表作者個人立場。<br/>※靈感來源是今年八月帝國劇場Musical Concert幕後流出的一張照片，照片本尊請見文末。<br/>※這篇本來要寫成915的生賀文，幸好它沒來得及被寫成生賀文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makaze Suzuho/Asaka Manato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>論編織者的自我修養</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Работа вязальщица над собой（論編織者的自我修養）</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　到了。</p>
<p>　　我抬起頭，仔細看著眼前這棟不起眼的建築。正門沒開，我循著門上牌子繞往旁邊，小心翼翼推開後門。</p>
<p>　　樓梯有點窄，我踏著沉著的步伐上樓。你是警察，你受過專業訓練，你做好萬全準備，你行的。我在心裡暗暗給自己打氣。</p>
<p>　　二樓房間窗明几淨，整個空間散發著虛假和平。三張桌子旁邊已經坐了幾人，空位不多，我在一個看起來很和善的中年大媽旁邊坐下，大媽朝我一笑，其他人個個都用好奇的眼神看我。預料之中，我本來就不像是個會出現在這種場合的人。</p>
<p>　　我故作熱絡跟大家打招呼，不忘加入一點「不曉得能不能融入這裡」的害羞：「嗨，嗨，那個，我在Ravelry看到，說這邊有KAL。」</p>
<p>　　這話一出大家都嗯嗯點頭，還有人的表情肉眼可見親切了起來。這是當然，就像你聽到「申票」二字就知道老日圈，十之八九還是老寶塚；這裡這個圈子的聽到Ravelry大概就能會心，再加上KAL三個神奇的英文字母，嗯，絕對。</p>
<p>　　「你帶什麼線？」大媽親熱拍我的手臂，「我家姓三橋，你叫我三橋媽媽就好。小伙子做什麼的？」</p>
<p>　　「業務主任，」我說，一邊往袋裡掏東西，「岩谷產業，賣卡式爐。」</p>
<p>　　我聽見周圍幾個婆婆媽媽發出「哦哦」聲，岩谷產業是大公司，我猜那幾個發出聲音的家裡大概有適婚年齡女兒或乾女兒，所有人都看得見我手上沒戴戒指。我把精挑細選買的毛線拿出來，卻見眾人皺起眉頭。</p>
<p>　　「你沒先讀織圖對吧？」三橋媽媽說。</p>
<p>　　我愣住。</p>
<p>　　「作者說了，線顏色要挑solid或semi-solid，不然你就買長漸層，像我這樣。」她把我的線拿起來看，搖頭嘆氣，「你這個漸層太短，會把花樣吃掉。」</p>
<p>　　我冷汗直流，糟，功課沒做足。</p>
<p>　　門開關的聲音與腳步聲及時解救我，「對不起我遲到了！大家好！」這場編織大會的主持人踩著跟鞋叩叩叩走進來向眾人打招呼，她穿著看似溫柔賢淑的圓領開襟毛衣以及看似溫柔賢淑的過膝裙，留著看似溫柔賢淑的及肩長髮，臉上畫著看似溫柔賢淑的淡妝。</p>
<p>　　脖子上繞一圈用來遮喉結的薄紗巾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我，真風涼帆，性別男，警察，此刻正以私人身分進行非正式臥底調查。</p>
<p>　　在我前面這個人是朝夏まなと，性別男，手藝店店主兼毛線編織教師，逍遙法外女裝大佬連續殺人犯。</p>
<p>　　我從好幾年前就盯上朝夏，雖然負責辦案的不是我。這個人太囂張，每回做案後膽敢在現場留下看起來非常恰拉以的愛心符號與戕害人類視神經的貓圖，罪大惡極人人得而誅之。想當初，同事花了好大功夫終於逮到他把柄，他被移送法辦那天我開了瓶約翰走路來慶祝，誰想到幫他辯護的居然是警界無人不知無人不曉無良律師望海風斗，法庭上唱作俱佳聲淚俱下，從童年心理陰影說到性別認知障礙，一級謀殺硬是被他演成防衛過當，整個現代社會都欠他當事人一個公道。聽說律師的女朋友是國際明星，我看律師本人才應該拿奧斯卡金像獎。宣判後我在庭外遇見一群旁聽民眾，裡面有個人激動地對同伴說：「你有沒有看到那個律師的小鬍子？怎麼會有人上嘴唇留小鬍子這麼好看？怎麼會有人方臉方得這麼真誠？他一定是個好人！」</p>
<p>　　清平世界，朗朗乾坤，奈何我國國民人均視障。</p>
<p>　　判決下來五年刑期，朝夏蹲滿兩年就假釋。原本我還以為牢獄裡黑暗的叢林法則會把這傢伙好好整治，誰知他出獄那天獄友歡呼「兵庫看守所的太陽」夾道相送，獄裡金字塔頂端的宙組大頭目寿つかさ隔著鐵柵淚眼凝噎，「MaaKun，外面的世界很複雜，你要自己保重！」</p>
<p>　　沆瀣一氣蛇鼠一窩，蒼蠅逐糞菟絲附蔦蘿，同類的人果然都會聚在一起，朝夏まなと和望海風斗這兩個黑心白臉的影帝不抱團說不過去。放眼望去，我身邊這些婆婆媽媽姐姐一個比一個單純，都只是喜歡織毛線的善良公民。他們之中沒有人，包括對我最好的三橋媽媽在內，能夠察覺這間手藝行其實是個罪惡溫床。</p>
<p>　　只有我能揭開朝夏的假皮面具。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　憑藉敏銳的觀察力與應變能力，我非常成功地融入KAL群體，以「愛打毛線又怕被同事取笑的男性工薪族」形象獲得所有人歡心。第二個禮拜的編織會我帶著一疊岩谷產業DM來發送，增加人設說服力。岩谷卡式爐新起用的代言人是個能用背影說話的年輕帥哥演員，在DM封面上露齒而笑；要我說，岩谷這次真的找對人，沒有任何女性能抵擋這大型犬的幼犬一般又Man又溫柔的笑容。</p>
<p>　　意外的是朝夏一口氣拿了三本，很顯然也是為了增加自己「性別認同障礙」的人設說服力，陰險。人美心善的三橋媽媽還一無所知地說「老師喜歡這種的？以後我們幫忙介紹！」身為人民保母的我不禁在心裡為她捏一把冷汗。</p>
<p>　　我們從knitted cast on 開始，三行平針，kfb、kfbf加針還難不倒我，但接下來會出現麻花編，我看著眼前的麻花針，心驚膽戰。</p>
<p>　　那天發生的事讓我想到當初一手把我帶大的柚希前輩，前輩說過很多事，其中一件是教育我們辦案要有耐心。他說，犯罪者，尤其是高智商犯罪者，通常都有一個致命弱點，就是「表演慾」。這種人隱藏行蹤隱藏得愈成功，就反而會愈受不了世人不知道他有多厲害，等到他忍不住了就會主動露出馬腳。</p>
<p>　　那一天，朝夏當著所有婆婆媽媽的面，不用麻花針空手織出4x4麻花。</p>
<p>　　所有人目瞪口呆，包括我。朝夏大概是發覺自己一時表演慾太過，當下匆忙只想掩飾，一再跟我們強調：「這不難！練就會！只要膽子大一點每個人都做得到！」</p>
<p>　　嗯，不難，每個人都做得到，既然你這麼說我就試給你看。結果我不但沒成功，連我打好的那十幾行都連帶被引發土石流，朝夏與三橋媽媽把我的半毀品拿去搶救，兩人戴著粗框眼鏡瞇著眼睛拿著鉤針毛線針戳戳弄弄半天，最後他們兩雙四隻手一起拍上我肩膀，叫我拆掉重來不要氣餒，國父革命十一次才成功。</p>
<p>　　我看著空空如也的兩根針以及被拆成一桌泡麵的毛線，欲哭無淚，內心充滿升職考核十萬字報告打了五萬字結果硬碟壞掉的空虛與辛酸。唯一可堪告慰的是我總算以自我犧牲的方式抓到朝夏把柄，如果沒有連環殺手的膽量、細心、眼手協調與三維空間思考能力，怎麼可能空手織出4x4麻花，更何況他用的還不是粗線，是眼睛怎麼看怎麼迷茫的深色羊駝毛蕾絲線，拉兩股。</p>
<p>　　你等著，我抓起棒針打了個活結重新開始起針，暗自咬牙發誓，你等著。</p>
<p>　　4x4麻花的階段終於過去，然後是2x2麻花與蕾絲編的結合，朝夏以數學般的精準指導大家使用記號圈，我猜想他進行狩獵計畫的時候是不是也有這種數學般的精準。有個大姊問朝夏哪裡買得到記號圈、該買哪種記號圈，我以可可愛愛初心者身分湊近去搭話，順利從朝夏口裡套出三樓倉庫入口位置。</p>
<p>　　過一個禮拜，這次是三橋媽媽問朝夏以後能不能另開一個班，她想學織襪子。大家你一言我一語開始討論時間，於是我知道了朝夏每星期有兩天下午得去找某個名叫Oscar Jaffee的著名心理治療師報到。「真的很不好意思，」他楚楚可憐對大家說，收穫所有人真摯同情，「沒事，我們陪你，愛可以戰勝一切的困難。」三橋媽媽這樣說，其他人高聲附和，朝夏感動得當眾掉了幾滴眼淚。</p>
<p>　　我開始擔心三橋媽媽，她人真的太好，完全已經變成朝夏用來操弄人心的工具。事情不能再這樣下去。</p>
<p>　　又過一個禮拜，KAL時間結束後眾人散去，我從前門離開，又從小巷神不知鬼不覺拐回後門，躲進樓梯底下一處半地下室的空間。我聽見二樓鎖門的聲音，然後是下樓梯的腳步聲，我用一面小鏡子看見朝夏揹著包包走出後門，想必是去見那個心理治療師。</p>
<p>　　很好。</p>
<p>　　我爬上三樓，用鐵絲順利撬開倉庫門，開始檢查每一排貨架。貨架上堆滿紙箱與透明塑膠大包裝，塞滿五顏六色毛線。我每一排仔細看，慢慢看，一個都不放過，終於被我在一大包不知名的雜牌線底下摸出一個奇怪小盒子。我把盒子拿出來，輕輕打開，看見裡面裝滿了注射用的褐色小瓶。</p>
<p>　　找到了！是什麼？</p>
<p>　　我心跳如雷，非常小心地捏出一瓶看上面的標籤，「sodium……」</p>
<p>　　「sodium thiopental，硫噴妥鈉，又稱戊硫代巴比妥，巴比妥酸鹽類藥物。短效全身麻醉劑，快速起效。」</p>
<p>　　喔，我點頭，原來如此，長知識了……不對！！！</p>
<p>　　我抬起頭，看見朝夏站在離我大約兩公尺的地方。</p>
<p>　　「臥底警察都長這麼帥嗎？」他說，臉上是貓一般的微笑。</p>
<p>　　我腦子動得飛快，他什麼時候回來的？「自首吧，朝夏まなと。」</p>
<p>　　「哦？」</p>
<p>　　「既然你知道我是警察，」我說，心裡漸漸有了個底，反正先過眼前這關，「我如果出事，你就是第一個嫌疑人，這次你沒辦法再說自己『防衛過當』。現在去自首，只要說你藏匿非法藥物就好了，罪刑可以很輕……」</p>
<p>　　我嘴上說著，身體稍稍測過，藉著掩蔽把手伸進貨架摸索，剛好摸到一盒粗柄蕾絲鉤針。很好，我心想，如果他朝我撲過來，我應該還有機會給他脖子狠狠扎一下……</p>
<p>　　然後我的脖子被狠狠扎了一下。</p>
<p>　　我驚愕兩秒，隨即全身失去力氣往後倒。閉上眼睛之前，我最後看到的畫面是三橋媽媽慈愛的臉，以及她手裡那根針。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我醒來，天旋地轉，只感覺到我整個人被拉成大字形，嘴被膠布封著，手腳綁住不能動。我的頭很痛，我的尾椎骨也很痛，有個什麼東西硬梆梆頂著。有一瞬間我滿心驚恐，以為自己是不是即將被爆菊，但我很快恢復冷靜，憑著高度專業素養與個人智慧準確判斷情勢，惟二有可能爆我菊的人都站在我面前，三橋媽媽與朝夏，就算他們都是上下顛倒的我也能認出來。</p>
<p>　　很好，我深呼吸，所以到底怎麼回事？</p>
<p>　　「小帥哥醒了。」朝夏對三橋媽媽說。</p>
<p>　　「就知道你喜歡這種型。」三橋媽媽姨母笑（上下顛倒的姨母笑，但總之看得出來是姨母笑）。</p>
<p>　　「吶，」朝夏掩嘴而笑，「其實我最喜歡岩谷卡式爐那個代言男明星，不過他長得也不錯。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯……」三橋媽媽蹲下打量我，這時我才看清她手裡拿的東西，Addi橄欖木系列Olive Wood，目測針號3.75mm，尖端有藏麻醉針的小孔，手感滑順，顏色優雅，木紋精緻，價格催淚，果然是三橋媽媽的風格，真正低調奢華。相比之下我剛跟朝夏買的那組便宜貨入門款KnitPro螢光彩色壓克力組合根本不好意思拿出來見人。</p>
<p>　　「喂，名叫真風涼帆的小子，」三橋媽媽的聲音把我從窮人的自卑裡解救出來，「你確實是警察，這我知道，但你沒在執行任務，所以少拿什麼嫌疑人不嫌疑人的嚇唬我們MaaKun，我很護後輩的。現在你只有兩個選擇，一個是加入我們，另一個是抵抗到底。如何？」</p>
<p>　　朝夏也蹲下來，與三橋媽媽交換一個上下顛倒的姊妹般的笑。他突然伸手摸我的脖子，指甲劃過頸動脈，令我渾身戰慄。他右手還拿著個淺褐紙杯，我知道那是什麼，藍瓶咖啡賣的拿鐵，每次KAL他都會買一杯。他把杯蓋揭起來，放到我朝天的鼻孔前面晃，咖啡香四溢。</p>
<p>　　「好好考慮啊，小帥哥，我們可以一起玩，或者……」他露出神秘而飢渴的微笑，慢慢撕開我嘴上膠布，「我們也可以『一起玩』。」</p>
<p>　　蠢材等待機會，智者把握機會，我在我的呼吸道被強迫灌進Blue Bottle iced Latte medium cup no sugar made with love之前爭分奪秒說出唯一一個正確答案。</p>
<p>　　「……我要入夥。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沒有三兩三，不敢上梁山，入夥先交投名狀。</p>
<p>　　四樓有兩間房間，我被朝夏與三橋媽媽帶進第二間，這下我才看清楚，方才我被倒過來五花大綁的地方原來是一個橫放的撐線架，用來把整絞毛線繞成線球的木製工具，頂著我屁股的那東西八成就是轉架子的把手。唯一的問題就是這座撐線架是正常的幾十倍大，裡頭用鋼筋加固，但它上面居然印著商標，我不相信KnitPro除了生產棒針以外還兼製造刑求道具。</p>
<p>　　我指著商標給朝夏看，請他給我一個解釋，他聳聳肩：</p>
<p>　　「我知道，但我不想買Hamanaka，我對品牌有雛鳥情節。」</p>
<p>　　「都多大的人了還有雛鳥情結。」三橋媽媽愛憐地說。</p>
<p>　　「沒辦法嘛。」朝夏嘟嘴。</p>
<p>　　第二間這座撐線架上同樣倒過來五花大綁著一個人，嘴上也貼著膠布。朝夏看著我朝他努努嘴：「你動手吧。」</p>
<p>　　我遲疑了，這人到底是何來頭，我要為了臥底出賣自己的良心嗎？</p>
<p>　　「這人跟人蛇集團有關，」三橋媽媽說，「老大不是他，但他知道老大躲在哪裡。」</p>
<p>　　這下我想起來，這人我見過，好幾年前，不只一次。那時候學弟礼真琴帶著學妹舞空瞳沒日沒夜設法採證，最後被對方律師（不是望海風斗）全搞成「辦案程序不合法」。這人被無罪釋放的時候聽說兩人抱頭哭了一夜，可能還發生些什麼別的事，總之他們去年結婚了，恭喜。</p>
<p>　　我的良心突然得到極大安撫。</p>
<p>　　朝夏把他喝了一半的藍瓶拿鐵遞給我，被我推開，「不用。」我說，從懷裡掏出酒瓶，「我只喝這個，不加冰。」</p>
<p>　　朝夏露出讚許的眼神。</p>
<p>　　我蹲下來，伸手捏緊那雙驚恐抽動的鼻孔，數到二十，然後鬆手，同時緩緩將一瓶Lagavulin蘇格蘭樂加維林8年單一純麥威士忌對準了倒進去。「這杯感謝你做媒。」我說。</p>
<p>　　結果我只用掉不到半瓶，意猶未盡。朝夏往那人手指甲下面戳了幾個記號圈（不鏽鋼的，他到底去哪買到不鏽鋼的？）然後叫我接手，最後那人不只招出老大躲在哪裡，還承認是自己親手殺了甘迺迪。</p>
<p>　　之後我們把剩下的半瓶樂加維林分掉，三橋媽媽對我初試啼聲的表現看來很滿意，她拿著酒杯拍著我肩膀，說：「小伙子，既然入夥了我就告訴你吧，我以前的名字叫瀨奈純。」</p>
<p>　　那一瞬間我整個人像是被雷劈到。</p>
<p>　　瀨奈純，性別女，都市傳奇等級的檢察官，外號死神，被她盯上的犯罪者全都必須脫一層皮，不夠配合的人可能會脫不只一層皮。這樣一個出手就是人頭的戰神，卻在五年前調查某件公共建設弊案時栽了跟頭，從此她退隱江湖消失無蹤，連帶地檔案庫網路上所有有她長相的資料都跟著蒸發，只有一個視頻還留著，大概是因為解析度太低所以沒有銷毀必要。視頻裡她在某場忘年會喝高了，頭戴水手帽站在桌子上又唱又跳Anything Goes；據說拍這個視頻的人後來「被死神抓走」，我追問過，沒人願意回答我說那是怎麼回事。</p>
<p>　　而且，是了，我想起來，果然沒錯，當年那件公共建設弊案裡讓公檢法栽跟頭的主謀，恰恰好就是連續殺人犯朝夏まなと手底下疑似第一個受害者。</p>
<p>　　何等人物，何等傳奇，何等英雄故事。而這位「死神」瀨奈純現在就坐在我旁邊，喝著我平時隨身攜帶的樂加維林，拍著我的肩膀叫我「小伙子」。</p>
<p>　　我胸口一熱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　七天後，我們處理第二個人。這第二個人我確定沒見過，但三橋媽媽（三橋媽媽堅持要我繼續叫她三橋媽媽，因為她就是個溫良恭儉讓永遠十八歲的可愛主婦）把這人資料唸一遍的時候我想起來一件去年的事，不是發生在我身上，是我的警校同期彩凪翔。緝毒組的翔君在公路上臨檢被人開車衝撞，他沒事，但他帶的一個小老弟動了兩次大手術。</p>
<p>　　這讓我陷入難題。</p>
<p>　　「怎麼了？」朝夏舔嘴唇，「手軟？」</p>
<p>　　「不是，那個，你們知不知道他到底是開車的那個，是坐在車上被載的那個，還是坐在車上被載卻下令叫開車的把警察撞死的那個？」</p>
<p>　　「不清楚，你直接問他？」</p>
<p>　　我搖頭，看著手上那小小一罐朝夏店裡賣的銅版工藝專用蝕刻液，配方裡加了10%鹽酸，適合進行深腐蝕處理（憑手藝店學員卡打八五折，但我仍然懷疑朝夏賣太貴）。</p>
<p>　　「我得決定要把這個用在他的臉上還是小雞雞上，物資有限。」</p>
<p>　　「第二件半價。」朝夏說。</p>
<p>　　那好。</p>
<p>　　「其實你可以考慮眼睛。」朝夏提供專業指導，我欣然向學。</p>
<p>　　在那人詳細交代自己如何一手策畫主使荊軻刺秦（以及其他許多比較跟毒品相關的事情）之後，我們兩人都累了，畢竟刑求是個隨時需要即時發揮創意的體力活。三橋媽媽去做午飯，朝夏表示他想幫忙他會煮義式雜菜湯，三橋媽媽看了他手機裡的存證相片之後叫他滾。</p>
<p>　　我們兩人百無聊賴坐在陽台乘涼。</p>
<p>　　「你為什麼會變成連續殺人犯？」我問。</p>
<p>　　朝夏長嘆，「我從小喜歡的事情跟別人不一樣，很難融入同儕團體。」</p>
<p>　　「精確來說是？」</p>
<p>　　「我喜歡製造別人的痛苦。」他說。</p>
<p>　　我點頭表示理解，與眾不同的人成長過程必然孤獨，辛苦他了。</p>
<p>　　「AsakoSan在少年院找到我，說可以把我的negative變成productive，」朝夏繼續說，顯然他的英文程度不足以察覺這兩個詞不能類比。「是她教我學會節制的重要性，有限度的痛苦才能永續施行，我得面對現實，這世界並不盡如人意。」</p>
<p>　　「聽起來好哲學。」</p>
<p>　　「AsakoSan是思想家，」朝夏的聲音充滿崇敬，「我發現我可以把她的思想付諸實踐，從此之後我每一天都過得很積極，早睡早起，人生有了目的。」</p>
<p>　　然後他開始跟我介紹過去所有成績，有的眾所周知紅極一時每天都有人在網路上刷「今天XXX為什麼還沒死」，有的沒沒無聞只存在於司法界的檔案庫或司法者的腦海裡。有的我知道是他幹的，有的我完全不知。</p>
<p>　　「這誰？」我指著一張照片。</p>
<p>　　朝夏講了一個我不太有印象的名字，「他是電視劇導演。」</p>
<p>　　這我不懂了，「幹嘛殺一個導演？他潛規則女演員？」</p>
<p>　　「沒有，但是他把紅樓夢拍成狗血穿越大爛劇，還亂改結局。」</p>
<p>　　「…………你是說五年前那一部？」</p>
<p>　　「對。」</p>
<p>　　我點點頭，默不作聲，心裡除了同意以外不知怎地有點感動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　或許就是那一點感動讓我主動提出邀約，我想看朝夏怎樣以最自我節制的方式對人施加最嚴格控制限度的痛苦，以我本人當小白鼠。</p>
<p>　　那一晚的某一刻我情不自禁哭了，哭著感謝爸媽把我生下來。</p>
<p>　　哭完之後我稍稍冷靜，馬上進入自我檢討模式。我是警察，警察該做什麼？懲奸除惡，讓犯罪者伏法，讓惡人自己嘗嘗自己加在別人身上的痛苦。而我這一整個晚上又在做什麼？</p>
<p>　　我以嚴肅態度跟朝夏討論這件事，商量出一個可行的解決辦法。第二天晚上我們互換角色進行實驗，結果雙方都很滿意，朝夏好為人師，我好學不倦且舉一反三。同時我感覺自己幾個月苦練編織沒白練，尤其是不用麻花針織麻花這門特技，實在是訓練控制手腕手指出力幅度的最佳教材。</p>
<p>　　嗯，對了，我還學到sounding這個英文字當作名詞的一個我從來不知道的用法。</p>
<p>　　就先說到這裡吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　KAL繼續順利進行，我的臥底工作也繼續順利進行。白天我們在朝夏指導下用Russian bind off一針一針將披肩收針，晚上我在朝夏指導下幫一名詐騙集團首腦級成員打電話給普丁（Phone call to Putin）。一星期後的白天我們在朝夏指導下用圖釘與軟木板幫披肩定型，一星期後的晚上我在朝夏指導下用兩架巨型撐線器為一名性侵慣犯進行肢體重新定型。</p>
<p>　　除此之外，偶爾我跟朝夏會在深夜進行一對一特訓。某一晚，非常特別的一晚，朝夏對我說，「總有一天……我們會死在彼此手裡。」</p>
<p>　　那一刻我情不自禁吻他，吻得他喘不過氣。他這句話是一個老師能給學生的最大讚美。</p>
<p>　　然而，就像他說過的，這世界並不盡如人意。朝夏的貨車半夜在山路上臨停，被路過的無聊民眾拍照檢舉違規停車，卻引起警方注意。這回可不是我那種個人英雄主義的私下調查，是貨真價實官方立案連環綁票疑似撕票案件，而且是從高層不知哪個人那裡施壓下來必須查個水落石出。我看到檔案的時候心頭一涼，怎麼辦？</p>
<p>　　怎麼辦？選擇題，二選一，一邊是我對執法單位的忠誠，另一邊是我跟連續殺人犯虐待狂的臨時合作關係以及人體實驗關係。</p>
<p>　　我很快做出決定。</p>
<p>　　當天下午，有人從來自國外的IP位址登入臉書，在一個非公開社團裡留言：「您好，我想買Rowan的Arroyo，請問你們現貨有哪些色號？」</p>
<p>　　社團管理員回覆：「您好，感謝您的詢問，Arroyo是Malabrigo的毛線呦～現貨只剩下Flama、Arco Iris、Lavanda，絞數充足，其他色號皆可預訂，提供您參考，謝謝～」</p>
<p>　　留言者再次回覆：「那不用了，我只想買英國線。請問Arco Iris是什麼顏色？」</p>
<p>　　十五分鐘後，這個非公開社團就從浩如煙海的網路世界裡消失，再也找不到一點痕跡。</p>
<p>　　我直到兩個多禮拜以後才再次經過手藝行那條街，只見店門深鎖，門上「招租」兩個大字旁邊貼著一張小紙條「老闆去追逐愛情，大家有緣再見，請祝福我們」，簽名是我這輩子看過畫得最醜的貓貓頭。</p>
<p>　　人跑得無影無蹤，警察同事又多了一樁無功而返，但大家卻沒露出什麼氣餒失望，果真都是被社會敲打過的老江湖。有回我看到原本負責這案子的芹香斗亞跟另一個高個子在聊天，好像是緝毒組的彩風咲奈，那人搖頭晃腦地說「唉呀，可惜了，可惜，沒辦法給受害者家屬一個交代，真是太可惜了吶～～」</p>
<p>　　我相信當時那兩人臉上的表情決不是在幸災樂禍，警察是正義使者，正義使者不幸災樂禍。</p>
<p>　　畢竟某個受害人的雞雞都變成那樣了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　新案子不斷地來，舊案子不斷地去，所有人很快把這件事淡忘，警察這種工作就是這樣。</p>
<p>　　我的人生度過一年又三個月的平靜。我自己上網買毛線買織圖，織出一天又一天的歲月靜好，聖誕節全局同僚都收到我送的圍巾帽子當禮物。大家都很高興，高興我除了整理房間斷捨離以外找到新的嗜好，這樣我就不會整天對著每一張亂七八糟的辦公桌搖頭嘆氣，製造無辜同事的心理壓力。</p>
<p>　　歲月靜好。</p>
<p>　　歲月靜好個屁。</p>
<p>　　分別滿一年又三個月的那一天，一個我沒聽過的毛線品牌寄廣告信到我郵箱。我立刻請三天休假，當天晚上就坐上夜車，去十小時外一個我從沒聽過名字的小城。一直到晨光破曉，我才突然想到自己這樣做是多麼不智。</p>
<p>　　熬夜最損顏值，可惡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　小城臨海，春末夏初的海風清新宜人。我走出車站，沿著路牌往海濱公園走去，一邊伸懶腰享受鄉下的新鮮空氣。</p>
<p>　　非假日的上午，海邊人不多，三三兩兩爸媽或祖父母帶著小孩，還有些攤販在準備開張。我看見兩個戴草帽的女士坐在水果店前，於是我理理頭髮、整整衣服，帶著我最迷人的職業笑容走上前去。</p>
<p>　　「兩位好，我是岩谷產業的售貨員，請問兩位聽過我們的卡式爐產品嗎？」我彬彬有禮遞出名片，「點火快，火力旺，多段式調節，而且……」我壓低聲音，「很持久。」</p>
<p>　　兩名女士微笑，其中一位接過名片時用指甲在我手心搔了一下。</p>
<p>　　「小伙子，我們討論打毛線呢，有興趣嗎？」另一名女士說。</p>
<p>　　「我很久不玩棒針了，」我搖頭，「最近沉迷梭編無法自拔。」</p>
<p>　　我張開左手，手中一個玳瑁花紋像髮夾的東西，不滿一握，掌心一使力梭針就無聲無息彈出，剛好隱藏指縫間。</p>
<p>　　看見兩人滿意的笑容，我知道自己已經不必再遞一回投名狀。</p>
<p>　　「被你灌威士忌那位，我們終於調查清楚他老大的藏身處跟活動路線。」三橋媽媽說。</p>
<p>　　「明天請你送爐子過來，」朝夏迅速在我給的訂購單上填完時間地址，「我要紫色那個，代言人長太帥，我的菜。」</p>
<p>　　「您對男人真有品味。」我說。</p>
<p>　　「可惜沒人陪我玩棒針。」他意味深長看我一眼，「想玩40mm以上的大針號，難找。」</p>
<p>　　我冷笑一聲，這世界上只有兩種東西我從來不拒絕，邀請函與挑戰書。</p>
<p>　　「大針號，不難找，」我低聲說，「但我更懷念小針號。可惜太久生疏了，我們可能得從3mm開始『練習』起……」</p>
<p>　　「敢不敢打賭？」朝夏打斷我的話。</p>
<p>　　「嗯？」</p>
<p>　　「這一票順利做完的話，」他微笑，一隻手有意無意沿自己的腿邊拂過，「我可以讓你一路『練習』到……15mm。」</p>
<p>　　我忍不住嚥口水。15mm，那是我們當年從未挑戰過的紀錄。</p>
<p>　　「怎麼樣？」他挑眉。</p>
<p>　　「一言為定。」我說。</p>
<p>　　三橋媽媽微笑著將一切都看在眼裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　在那之後，還發生很多很多的事，我、朝夏、三橋媽媽，有我們三個人一起的事，也有我跟朝夏兩個人的事。我們有時高調，有時低調，有時悠閒，有時忙碌，有時我們各自貫徹自己的人生意義，有時我們合作完成彼此的人生意義。</p>
<p>　　抱歉，有點囉嗦，不多說了，但總之這些事情都可以用一句話來結論：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　在那之後，所有應該過著幸福快樂日子的人，都過著幸福快樂的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　（全文完）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　名詞解釋與教學：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Ravelry：<a href="http://www.ravelry.com">ravelry.com</a></p>
<p>　　KAL：Knit-A-Long，一群人一起織同一件作品，鉤針作品的話叫Crochet-A-Long CAL。</p>
<p>　　Solid：整球線是均勻的單一顏色，一般單色機染線都是這種。</p>
<p>　　Semi-solid：單色系手染線，顏色有深淺不均，例如： bluemoonfiberarts.com/newmoon/index.php?main_page=index&amp;cPath=19_22&amp;zenid=5mlqm8nc1cc8dc47c3ar7phkg1</p>
<p>　　Knitted cast-on：一種起針法，tutorials.knitpicks.com/knitted-cast-on/</p>
<p>　　Kfb：一種加針法，同一針裡織一上針一扭針。</p>
<p>　　Kfbf：一種加針法，同一針裡織一上針一扭針一上針，共計增加兩針。</p>
<p>　　麻花：tutorials.knitpicks.com/learn-to-cable/</p>
<p>　　不用麻花針織麻花：moderndailyknitting.com/techniques-in-depth-cabling-without-a-cable-needle/</p>
<p>　　Addi橄欖木系列：addineedleshop.com/addi_circulars/addi-olive-wood.htm</p>
<p>　　KnitPro壓克力系列： knitpro.eu/Materialwise-size-Details.asp?id=63&amp;Language=</p>
<p>　　撐線器：用來把絞線撐開方便繞線球的工具，通常與繞線器搭配使用。knitpro.eu/Materialwise-size-Details.asp?id=168&amp;Language=English#</p>
<p>　　KnitPro：knitpro.eu/</p>
<p>　　Hamanaka：hamanaka.co.jp/</p>
<p>　　Russian bind off：收針法的一種，富有彈性，適合用在袖口或襪子等需要彈性的地方，lavisch.com/site/tutorial-russian-bind-off/</p>
<p>　　Malabrigo Arroyo：malabrigoyarn.com/yarns/arroyo</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>